


Tie the knot

by luffywhatelse



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Addiction, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dominant, EdxWin, EdxWinry, F/M, Kink, Kinks, Light Bondage, Necktie, One Shot, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Teasing, Tie the knot, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luffywhatelse/pseuds/luffywhatelse
Summary: "I still can't believe Riza and Führer Mustang are finally tying the knot![...] Do you like my dress?" Winry asks casually, pretending not to have noticed how Ed is looking at her. She poses with a hand on her hip. "C'mon Ed, tell me honestly, what do you think?"Her red dress cuts off just above her knees. The flowing skirt frames her shapely legs, and the front of the dress dips daring low, displaying the valley between her breasts.[...] Overcome with the sensation, he whispers "You're beautiful," because he can't do anything else.Somehow Winry hears him and looks pleasantly surprised. She moves some of her hair out of her face sweetly and tilts her head at him, smirking at his admission. "You're okay too," she comments, running her eyes over Ed. "And I like this tie," she adds and steps closer to look at him better, starting to fiddle with his necktie. A teasing grin pulls one corner of her mouth up and he wonders what's so funny."By the way," he finally manages to say, "We really have to hurry... W-would you mind helping me with it?" ******** SMUT********





	Tie the knot

When Winry sneaks up and comes up behind him, Ed notices her a second too late, as her thin hands cover his eyes.

"Do I really have to guess who you are?" he asks simulating exasperation, but the hint of a smile already colors his voice.

Winry laughs softly. "No, not really" she whispers and immediately moves away, "I still can't believe Riza and Führer Mustang are finally tying the knot!"

Then, showing herself bright and beautiful in her flaming red dress, "So? Do you like the dress I chose for the wedding?" she asks casually, pretending not to have noticed how Ed is looking at her. Her dark eyeshadow accentuates her long-lashed, mascaraed eyes. Her blonde hair spill out in waves past her shoulders.

She was even more stunning than the "other" her - the naturally beautiful woman who wears jumpsuit with careless flair.

Winry's crimson lips curve into a smile. Then her gaze flutters to the ground. "I guess not. Can you help me select a suitable dress?"

"Wh-what's wrong with what you're wearing?" he asks with a nervous chuckle.

"It doesn't feel right." She poses with a hand on her hip. "C'mon Ed, tell me honestly, what do you think?"

"Elegant."

"Really?"

Her red dress cuts off just above her knees. The flowing skirt frames her shapely legs, and the front of the dress dips daring low, displaying the valley between her breasts.

His groin stirs. Ed has to swallow hard before responding. "Yes. Very nice."

Winry turns to study herself in the full-lenght mirror. "I don't know."

She turns in circle and her gown shows off her long-legged, slender frame. Her back is bare, a creamy expanse of flesh that just begs for his touch.

"Not good... " Winry intrudes on his thoughts.

Overcome with the sensation, he whispers "You're beautiful," because he can't do anything else.

Somehow Winry hears him and looks pleasantly surprised to hear him say it. Her blue eyes warm, she moves some of her hair out of her face sweetly and tilts her head at him, smirking at his admission.

Even her smirk is hot. So unfair.

"You're okay too," she comments, running her eyes over Ed. "And I like this tie," she adds and steps closer to look at him better, starting to fiddle with his necktie.

Looking at each other in the eye, a teasing grin pulls one corner of her mouth up and he wonders what's so funny.

Indeed, that closeness, that slight scent that envelops him makes it difficult even to breathe, let alone smile. But he does it anyway, trying to resist the urge to hold Winry close to him and kiss her until her lips are consumed.

"By the way," he finally manages to say, trying to distract himself by changing the subject, "We really have to hurry... W-would you mind helping me with my tie? I'm still not ready."

In response, Winry gets even closer and wraps her right fist around the silk fabric.  
"Oh but you are..." she says, sliding her left hand to his groin, "And yes, I can surely help you with this." Her hand lingers on his crotch.

He narrows his eyes meeting hers, which are wide open. The game is on.

Without waiting for a reply, she leans on tiptoe, grabs both ends of his tie to lure the boy into a sweet, open-mouthed kiss already too explicit and mischievous for Ed. Then, she takes one of his lips between hers and sucks on it sending tingles up and down his spine.

The fact is that, whatever she does, it makes him lose his head in a dozen different ways, not all exactly innocent. And so it's perfectly normal for Ed to forget where he is, what they have to do that morning, the little time they have before someone comes looking for them, the danger of being discovered, or anything that's not Winry.

He let her push him on the only armchair in the room - the leather of the cushion squeaks with a funny sound under their weight - and in a moment they are daring each other to see who manage to undress the other one faster.

As it often happens, it's Winry who wins, quickly unbuttoning his shirt; Edward sees a wild flash of triumph in her eyes.

Their tongues dance from one mouth to another while he cups her breasts gripping the edges of her dress, pulling it down and showing her hard nipples.

Ed undresses her in haste and kisses her exposed skin as he goes along, but she stops him.

She reaches for his necktie still loose around his neck. Ed's throat tightens. The silk tie is wrapped around her palm.

"Uhm, Win... what are you doing?"

"Too tight?" she asks.

He shakes his head.

A sexy smirk lit up her face. "Leave it to me."

Grabbing a hold of his tie, she starts to bend over his chest dropping kisses, tracing each muscle in tension with her tongue and descending further and further down. Abs, hips, and then down again, lingering in the right places. The girl pulls down his pants far enough to reach the parts she wants access to. So Ed's supposed to be her _toy_ right now.

She seems to want nice, lazy teasing session: tracing her left hand's fingers everywhere but where he wants them, blowing chilly air onto his skin. The feather light touch of her gentle mouth keeps him extremely aroused without gratification.

He grits his teeth, moans meaningless words.

Then, when finally things are getting serious, he reaches his other hand out to enjoy the softness of her hair between his fingers.

But she stops him. And he needs all his self-control to prevent himself from pleading or, alternatively, from going crazy. Winry's getting him to the edge of orgasm - and then she pulls back before he gets to come.

She does it time and time again, enjoys _"torturing"_ him with this pleasure not allowing him to orgasm.

Then, when it's clear how _"in control"_ she is, Winry straddles him, lifting her skirt and rubbing her pelvis on his erection. She's still holdin the tie in her right hand while he's _"forced"_ to watch her please herself with no way to possibly touch her or do anything besides enjoy watching her.

Ed disconnects his brain while his heart threatens to smash his ribs for how fast it beats.

Excitement, disorientation, relief, frenzy - Winry doesn't wear panties, and she's warm, soft, moist, gorgeous. She's so aroused. And he's tied to her as if the tie were a leash.

She's so soaked in her own arousal that he was equal parts shocked and proud.

Then she nods. A slow, knowing nod to let him know that sizzling, crazy torture is finally coming to an end.

So, as she lets go of the necktie, the boy's right hand take hold of her hips - impatiently pressing his fingers - to regain control but Winry accepts him completely into her body as if it were the most spontaneous thing in the world, as if she had done it in hundreds of other lives, with the same impetus but with graceful gestures, while a liquid fire, indomitable, lights up in her blue eyes leaving him breathless. Her palms are resting on his chest as she begins to move her hips; her eyes never once straying away from his.

Flushed face, pink swollen lips, brows furrowed in ecstasy as she pants “Oh fuck,” with her nails digging into his skin.

She blinks, rapt and beautiful, swinging and setting a slow pace that doesn't take long to become rapid, broken, almost furious.

"Ed... " she whines, her voice getting more high-pitched as she desperately moves faster to give the both of them the release they crave. It makes him feel so good because _he_'s the one who's making _her_ feel good.

And, as soon as Ed feels her twitching around him, trembling, a couple of thrusts are enough to reach orgasm: every rational thought goes off in his hoarse groans that echoes her breathy moans, his juice runs down her thighs.  
  
They take more than usual to recover, uneven breathing and clothes scattered on the floor but, when the time comes to get dressed again and return to take care of the knot of the tie, Winry helps him out.

"I told you I'd handle it" she explains with a sly smile.

Edward can do nothing but stare at her - incredulous, amused, lost in love.

Winry definitely knows how to keep the knot tied.


End file.
